Why is it Always Me?
by eyedeekae
Summary: So many people mix the idea of settling for something and being happy with something. So Edward, am I simply your experiment? You finally meet someone where you don't have access to their mind, and you become curious. It's that first spark of interest. Is that all? OOC Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Coming into a relationship can always be a terrifying thing.

Who knows what you can expect?

Whether you come into this new experience with an open mind - with the idea that you will find your happily ever after or everything isn't as easy as it seems- what will you do with that outcome? If you end up broken hearted, no matter how it happened, there are people out in this world who simply believe that one issue means they aren't meant for happiness. That they will never find someone. Then they fall into another relationship. They get heartbroken again. It becomes a vicious cycle that they seem to never fall out of.

What about the others? The ones that found their "happily ever after"? Can you say you are truly happy? Do you honestly and completely believe that you found your perfect match? Do you not ever consider the simple thought of; what if I am just settling?

So many people mix the ideas of settling for something and being happy with something. Are you truly happy with someone, or is it because you got comfortable?

Or is it simply because you're told that you are special. Fed lines spelling out how you aren't like anyone else. How they have never met someone like you.

So Edward, am I simply your experiment? You finally meet someone where you don't have access to their mind, and you become curious.

It's that first spark of interest.

Are you truly happy with me?

 _Or are you content._

Do you truly love me?

 _Or will that interest fade away._

Do you want me for me?

 _Or am I the new puzzle you wish to figure out?_

But let's not forget about myself now. Am I happy? Did I get sucked in by these beautiful compliments, tricking myself into believing that I will not find anyone better?

That this immortal being, someone who has met so many people, decided that I was their match?

Because let's be honest - these last few weeks have been shit. You, along with your family, left me. Vowed to never leave me. That now I was part of your family. You said we would be together forever. And I hoped that you were telling the truth. That I would be lucky enough to find my soul mate so soon, and I would finally have a home.

Lord knows I didn't have one yet.

But what do you do?

You fucking LEFT.

Bella, I love you so much.

 _Bullshit._

Welcome to the family. We are going to be best friends!

Lies. So many fucking lies.

But you know what? You did tell one truth. You said, "What if I'm the bad guy?"

That should have been the first guess. Why did I ignore it? Because I'm a dumbass that's why. Because I fell for it. Because for some idiotic reason, I honestly believed I was special. Why?

My mother pretty much treated my like I didn't exist. My father? Even though I came back he was never around. Why would this be any different? Let's face it, I'm not special.

For some reason, you though it would be a great idea to go to Volterra, to seek your own death. Apparently you still loved me, and because you think I'm 'dead', you can't bare the pain.

You're fucking family, yours not mine, thought that it was a fan-fucking-tastic idea to bring me along and save your ass.

I laughed. I said no.

But Bella, he was lying.

But Bella, he loves you!

But Bella, he'll die if you don't?

Where the hell were you when he decided it was time to leave then? Where were the, "But Edward she loves you!" Why is it always about him?

Unfortunately, I am a kind person and go.

So off to Volterra we go.

What can possibly go wrong?

Now here we are.

Walking into the castle, I look around at the building, taking in the beautiful architecture. Keeping an eye on everything, trying to keep count on the eyes I feel on me.

The whole family is following me, whispering about me as if I can't hear them.

There's a fucking echo you dumbasses.

"I don't see what happens once we get into the hall," Alice starts. Everyone else is able to live without being able to see the future. Why can't you just deal with it as well? "All I can see is Bella laughing, so I'm assuming that it will go well."

Now now. We all know what assuming does. It makes an ass out of you and - no scratch that. It just makes an ass out of you, not me.

"Even so, we need to stay vigilant. You never know what can happen," says Carlisle. I never liked him. Always acting like he was above others and that he was always right.

The rest of them nodded in confirmation. Esme looking cautious while Jasper walked behind them all with a blank expression. I never understood why he stayed with them. Why he succumbed to their diets and beliefs. He, of all people, should know better.

I look behind me, feeling his eyes on me, and he winks.

He. Fucking. Winks.

He knows something, as if he knows something I have yet to see. I wonder if it had to do with what Alice claims to see?

Looking forward again, I hear someone take a deep breath, _you don't need to breathe dumbass_ , before she started talking.

"I just don't understand why we needed the stupid human," Rosalie says with a huff.

You and me both bitch. You and me both.

What can a human do, in a room full of a bunch of vampires. Like seriously?

Emmett replies, "Because he loves her babe. Once he sees that she is alright, everything will be alright."

He doesn't love me you morons. How many times do I need to emphasize this. For fucks sake.

Going down the hall, we start to hear a commotion. Hearing yelling and grunting, I can only guess that it is Edward making a scene.

I guess this is my time to step in, isn't it?

As soon as the doors open, I look around and assess the situation. Vampires who seem like guards are all around the room, lining the walls of this hall. There are a few scattered around us, I'm guessing in case they need to get a hold of any threats. Looking forward, I see three vampires, who look ancient as fuck, sitting on three thrones.

Really? Thrones?

I notice that I gathered everyone's attention. The three up ahead, who I'm assuming are the ones in charge, look at me with different expressions. The one in the middle looks at me with a look full of curiosity, and almost disbelief.

Now that I think about it, they all look like at me with disbelief. Huh, I guess they didn't actually think the dumbass was with an actually human, and then just left her.

Well, they're in for a surprise.

To the left of him, I see a man with shorter hair, who looks bored out of his mine, but also looks like he wants to murder me. Rude. Finally, the last man looks really sad, but doesn't look like he is presently here with us in the room. Like his mind is elsewhere.

The guards that were scattered moved around the room. I'm not sure when they did it, but I see them all in different locations. Well, I actually feel one of them.

Right.

Behind.

Me.

Glancing behind me, I notice a tall man. A very tall man, so tall I have to literally turn my body and look up to get a glance at him. Thanks bro, it's not like I already felt like a midget at 5' 3".

Finally meeting his eyes, I'm confused with the new emotion that started to flow through me. Happiness, hope, and safety start to fill me. Startled, I try and keep my face expressionless as to not alarm him. Wouldn't want to piss someone off now would I? Especially someone who is looking at me with such intense emotions. How can someone look so blank, yet have their eyes show so much?

Awe? Happiness? Possessiveness?

Love? You just met me bro. You don't know me.

He is hot. I'll give him that. Built like the soldier he is, he's got to be at least six feet.

Looking away from him, I'm pretty sure that I heard him chuckle. Damn, vampire senses. He probably heard my heartbeat spread up or smelled the arousal I got just be looking at him. I do notice that even though I should be terrified of him being so closed to me, I feel safe, almost protected.

That's not normal, and I'm already hesitant. I've been through this before. I didn't like the ending.

Looking around the room, I notice everyone was watching our little encounter. Two smaller vampires who looked like siblings look excited, standing besides the three on the thrones.

One last guard looked like he was having fun while pushing someone's face into the floor. Someone with copper hair.

Now here we are.

"Bella."

Ugh. I guess we have to get started.

I'm not sure why, but I glanced behind me once more, to assure myself that this man was still here. Looking back at him, I saw him give me a small smile and nod, letting me know in the smallest ways that he would be right here. Protecting me?

Well, I already entrusted that into a fucking boy. A child. Let's see how my trust will fall into a man.

Nodding at him, I let him know that I am ready, smiling back to him as well.

"Bella. Bella, is that you?" Edward whispers.

My smile drops. I look back at him and take a deep breathe before I step towards him. Actually, where are my manners? Looking towards my right, I look towards the three up on their thrones.

Like the sarcastic little shit that I have grown to be, I wave my hand before I give a small salute towards them.

"Hey," I said towards them. "You may be aware of this, and judging based on your expressions I can understand how shocked you may be that I am here. My name is Isabella Swan, and I'm supposedly here to save the bitch ass that is over there on the ground wiggling like a worm trying to get a glance at me."

Turning my entire body to face Edward again, I speak a little louder towards him.

"Aren't you supposed to be a grown adult? I'm not supposed to be saving you. Me human. You strong vampire. Understand?" I told him. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. Acting like the victim when really we all know how badly you fucked up. I thought you didn't love me? So why the fuck am I here?"

Looking at me in confusion, he kept it up, "You're alive? But Alice couldn't see you anymore. I thought you were dead."

"Well let's start from the beginning," I started. "Obviously I'm alive. I'm here aren't I? So I don't see why you are confused. You have perfect eyesight, so you should be able to see that I'm here. Healthy. A little annoyed to be honest, but I'm here aren't I? Second of all, Alice shouldn't be able to see my regardless. You guys left. What happened to 'it'll be like we were never here'? You shouldn't be looking for me anyway.

"But to answer your question, my new friends turned out to be werewolves, so maybe that's why she couldn't see me anymore. And why would you care that I was dead? You left me in the fuckin woods. Do you know how hard it was for me to find my way out? It was dark out you idiot! I was lucky that the wolves were around to help me find my way out."

"Bella why were you so reckless!" Alice screeched. "You could have been hurt! One of the monsters could have so easily lost control and attacked you!"

"She is right," Edward continued. "I know how much you must have been hurt with us leaving, but you shouldn't have been so reckless. If I would have known that us leaving would have put you in even greater danger, I would have never left."

You're shitting me.

"Bella!" Edward admonished me. "A lady must never talk with such vulgar words."

Did I say that out loud?

With what little movement he was able to make, he turned to the three sitting up on the thrones and said, "Clearly she is not alright. Her thoughts are clouded after being subject to those beasts. They must have been a horrible influence on her. If you could have your guard let me go, I promise that all will work towards your favor. I will also make sure that she doesn't speak in such manners in your presence again."

"You motherfucker."

Looking at me again, he frowned, and as he opened his mouth I cut him off.

"You've got a lot of nerve pal," I spit at him. "You aren't shit to me. You are no one to tell me what I can and cannot do. You are no one to tell me who I can be around and how I can talk. Who the fuck said I was a lady. Who the fuck said that the werewolves were a danger to me? As far as I remember I wasn't attacked or hurt by them.

"But actually, now that I think about it, there was that one time that I was forced into a birthday celebration. And if I recall correctly, you have to forgive my tiny human brain here, wasn't it you Edward, who overreacted to a paper cut and THREW ME ACROSS THE ROOM?" I yelled at him.

Looking as if I just slapped him, I look towards the leaders, "I don't care what you do with him. I don't care for any of this. As far as I was concerned, they were all dead to me once they left."

Pausing, I thought about my comment and continued, "Well, more dead than they were."

"Now I'm sorry if I'm being rude here, but can we hurry this along?" I questions them. "Because as SOME PEOPLE forgot, I am in fact HUMAN, and we HUMANS need sleep. And if we don't get that, it never ends well." I turned back and looked at the Cullen's, glaring at Carlisle. "Some doctor you turned out to be asshat."

Now here we are.

Why is it always me?


	2. Chapter 2

You know the feeling of dread that you get once you finish speaking?

That feeling of, shit, why can't I just learn to keep my fucking mouth shut? Where as soon as you finishing running your mouth, that little voice that you shoved in the back of your head speaks out and says, haha you fucked up!

That voice that is supposed to warn you about your decisions. The same one that will hint when something is wrong.

That same voice you always ignore.

You know what I'm talking about?

As soon as I made eye contact with the family surrounding me, I realized just how badly I fucked up. But remember when I said I always ignore it? Well guess what I did again.

I bet you don't know.

"What the fuck are you looking at," I snapped at Carlisle. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

He continued to glare at me, and I'm sure that if the saying 'looks could kill' were possible, I'd be dead. Or maybe not, who knows. Wouldn't that be against his morals or some shit? Who cares.

I don't see why they look so upset with me, I didn't do anything wrong. If anything, I should be mad at them. I mean, I already am, but that's besides the point. They are the ones who stole me from my home in order to take care of something that is clearly their responsibility. Why shouldn't I be mad?

"You're being ungrateful Bella," claimed Esme. "After all that we have done for you, after all that Edward has done for you, can you honestly say that you do not care at all? Do you not remember all the good times we had? All the memories we have created together? I don't know what is going on here young lady, but this attitude stops now."

She was looking at me the way a mother reprimanded her child, and just as I was about to respond, I was rudely interrupted.

Alice cut me off saying, "She's right Bella. All we ever wanted was for you to be happy. We never planned to hurt you, but sometimes, things just happen and you can't do anything about it."

Looking behind me at my apparent body guard, I lifted my brows, giving him a look that read, can you believe this shit? Although his facial expressions didn't change all that much, I could see the amusement in his eyes.

I mean, I at least think I can. I never really understood that shit, you feel me? Eyes are eyes and they all look the same to me.

Turning towards the leaders, I took a few steps towards them in order to properly introduce myself. Hopefully, they could give me a few answers and help speed this process along.

"Since you three look as those you are the ones in charge, I am hoping that you could help," I started while pausing to make sure I had their attention. As soon as I saw all three nod towards me, I started to speak again.

"While I am aware that my sarcasm can be quite confusing at times, I was serious when I previously mentioned that I needed some rest. The brilliant coven behind me came abruptly to my home at one in the morning a few nights ago demanding my full cooperation. Not only is that rude in so many ways, it is also very inconvenient for myself as I am sure you could guess. Since the flight here, I have only been able to catch a few hours of rest which is not close enough to what is required.

"Also, as I mentioned before, I don't care what happens to him. I am aware that you do have laws, and we can talk about what will happen with this situation later, but I probably won't remember this conversation if we keep up with it now. So if you could please-"

"God you're such a whiny bitch."

Taking a deep breathe, I ignored the blonde behind me and kept going.

"As I was saying, if you could please lend me a room to rest for a least a few more hours, we can continue this later if that is alright with you," I finished. Thinking of my snappy attitude before, I took a moment to say, "I'd apologize for my attitude, but we both know I would be lying. I would however like to reintroduce myself. My name is Isabella Swan and in case you haven't noticed based on the unnecessary comments from behind me, I am a human who has known about your kind for about a year now."

"Welcome to my home Isabella," started the man up in the middle throne. He seemed so happy and excited to finally speak with me. "My name is Aro and I am head ruler of our kind. To the left of me, I have Caius, and to the right of me Marcus. They rule along side me and share a great amount of power as well as I do."

Being able to put names to faces, I quickly gave them a smile and a wave.

Marcus gave me a small smile, making me glad that he didn't look as depressed as before. I guess having a form of entertainment was able to lift his spirits. It sucks that it was annoying for me, but I was glad that he was enjoying himself.

Caius, on the other hand, didn't look as inviting. While he didn't look like he wanted to murder me anymore, he obviously didn't look like I would be his potential best friend. I can live with that. I have a suspicion as to why this was, but I would think about that later.

Looking towards the two smaller vampires beside them, I gave them a questioning look, hoping to get their names.

"Hello Isabella," the girl started. Both of them looked like the also enjoyed the little arguments going on in here.

Great, am I being kept alive for their amusement?

"My name is Jane and this is my brother Alec. It's a pleasure to meet you," she finished before giving me a bow along side her brother.

Weird.

Giving them a smile too, I looked over to my current favorite in the room, the one holding dick-face down.

Grinning at him, I told him, "And who might you be? I'd like the name of the one who is making me really happy at the moment for putting this idiot in his place, if you don't mind."

Hearing a small growl from behind me, I had a small guess as to who that was, so I ignored him for now.

"My name is Felix beautiful", he teased me. Grinning he continued, "if you ever need anything else, I'll be quick to help. Don't hesitate to ask, for I will always fight in your honor".

Giggling, I heard the growling pick up from behind me, so I turned around to get a look at the man following me around. Looking up at home, I could see that his eyes turned pitch black and he was glaring and growling at Felix.

Remember that little voice from before? Well, right now it was telling me that I should probably stay away from this man. That seems about normal for most people; there is a growling vampire behind you, so stay away.

But what do I do?

I walk towards him, so I am right next to him, and lay a hand on his chest. Looking up at him, I raise my eyes to meet his, trying to gather his attention. His looks down at me, and while the growling gets lower, I could still feel the vibrations through his chest.

While maintaining eye contact, a take a few steps back putting space between us, and hold up my hand. Let's tickle the bear why don't we?

Before I speak, a memory floats towards the front of my mind, giving me a small idea as to what was probably happening with this man.

"So there's a difference between a mated pair, and true mates?" I asked Edward.

We've been talking about the different status' between couple in the vampire world, and Edward was explaining to us where we stand.

"Yes love," he started. Smiling at me he continued, "While currently there are very few true mates in this world, that is the closest way in which one could be with another. Finding your true mate would mean that you found your equal half, the other part of your soul. Nothing could tear you two apart."

"How do you know when you've met your mated pair?" I asked.

"It's more of an instant reaction. You have this feeling of relaxation and security. As if you know know that nothing bad could happen could happy with the other around. You will always be happy with the other, and will never want anyone else. However just as the positive emotions are intense, as are the others as well. Possessives is a major thing between true mates, even the slightest form of a threat can cause either one of them to attack a foreign vampire or stake their claim.

"When you see a regular pair of mates, simply think about it as two people who decided to commit together and love each other. Just like humans getting married. While they may not be true mates, they love each other enough to choose each other to be with them for the rest of their lives."

"So does that mean we are true mates?" I asked him sheepishly.

"No."

"So we are just regular mates?"

"No."

Looking at him crushed I asked, "Then what are we? I thought you said you loved me?"

Smiling at me he said, "It's because I love you so much that we are not makes." Taking in my confused expression he continued, "Bella, you have to understand that I love you so much that I wouldn't ever subject you to the horrors that we face. I would never change you, because I love you too much. I wouldn't want to subject your soul to this, so you should be happy that it's the way it is, love."

Still not completely understanding but accepting his answer, I hesitantly smiled at him and went back to my homework.

God, I was such an idiot. Why did I ever believe that shit?

Looking back at the man in front of me with a good idea of who he may be, I shock his hand.

"Hello, my name is Isabella. If you could please stop growling at Felix, that would be nice," I told him.

I shouldn't instigate.

I should play nice.

Nah.

"I'd like to get to know him, he's helping me so much right now by holding Edward down. I truly appreciate that," I said. Giving him a little wink and smile, I angled my body so that I could see Felix as well and told him:

"So what do you say Felix? Wanna come up with me will I get some rest?"


	3. Chapter 3

To be honest, I wasn't totally sure what I was expecting out of my comment. Playing with someone's emotions was never really my thing. So why did I do it?

One second, my mysterious man was besides me, and then he was holding Felix by the throat against the wall on the other side of the room. Don't get me wrong, while it was hilarious watching Felix start to stutter in search of an apology, for some reason my gaze centered on Edward.

So much time, wasted on one person. I will never get that time back. All those emotions I went through. The catatonic stage I faced while trying to sort through all of those fuckin' emotions.

All for _him_?

What was I thinking?

Looking at him, I can barely see the appeal any longer. Was it simply that I believed all the bullshit that was coming out of his mouth, praying and hoping that it could actually be true? Was I so desperate for affection -any form of acknowledgement that someone actually cared for me- that I went that far?

So far, that I was willing to drop everything for this man and his family? So obsessed that I was letting practically a stranger control every aspect of my life? So blind that I didn't see how much of a poison he really was in my life?

So fucking _pathetic_ that I was willingly going to give me life up for him?

See that's the thing about relationships, the things no one dares talk about. People see relationships as the most fortunate things. Love, rainbows, unicorns and all that shit. But no one ever talks about the bad stuff. At least not to me.

No one tells you that it's okay to take things slow. Most likely, you won't get it the first time. Most likely, everything won't be perfect. Most of the time, you just get sucked into something, and it isn't until you are able to step back and take an actual look that you realize how awful it really was.

Then there's the special type of idiot who doesn't listen to the warnings given by friends and family.

Yeah, that's me alright.

Silently, I muttered, "I wash such an idiot. What was I thinking?" Looking down and running my hands through my hair, I chuckled, "Clearly I wasn't."

Mr. Stranger stopped growling at Felix and was by my side in an instant. Wordlessly, he put his hand on my back, comforting me - something that still made no sense to me. I would just have to deal with that later.

Looking towards Edward, I see that he is still standing there. Doing nothing.

"Bella love," he started while taking a few steps towards me. "Come here with me, I'll make sure you're safe."

Giving him a blank stare, I stood my ground, not moving an inch.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe over here" he tried again stepping towards me again, like an idiot.

I'm surrounded by idiots.

 _I'm_ an idiot.

"If you keep moving towards her, I will not stop Demetri from attacking you," stated Aro. The growling besides me started to pick up. Looking up at Aro, I saw an amused expression on his face. Probably knowing what his guard would do, I guess he was looking forward to the fight.

Well, it's nice to have a name to my bodyguard now. Is he mute? I wondered.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Edward claimed, "Well if she would just come over here where she belongs, there would be no problems. She's making a scene over nothing and needs to stop acting as a child." Ignoring Demetri and speaking to me, he said, "Will you just quit being dramatic and demanding - we can leave and everything will be alright."

"What makes you think she would go anywhere with you?" Caius replied. Not really expecting him to speak up, I was a bit taken aback.

"As we stand, no one is leaving," he continued. "Not only have you broken literally the only law we have, you let the human live with the knowledge of our existence. You are going nowhere, and neither is she."

"She is right here!" I snapped at them. "I get that you all think I'm some pathetic human, but for fucks sake, quit making decisions for me!"

Turning towards Caius, I snapped at him, "So if I'm not leaving, then where will I be sleeping because I wasn't kidding when I said I'm really tired."

"No! She's not staying!" Edward growled out. "I forbid it!"

"No one asked you dipshit!" I snapped back at him. I felt my temper rising and new without a doubt that this would not end well soon. "You're no one to say what I can and can't do. So fuck off already!"

"Oh my god, all she does is whine, can't she do anything else?" Rosalie said. "Like seriously, there is no point to her being here so why can't we just go now?"

"I'm not leaving Bella here", Edward snapped at her.

"I think we all just need to calm down," Carlisle started, "I'm sure we can come up with a compromise that will leave everyone happy. So let's just all relax."

"She's just going to complain anyway," Rosalie relied. "She obviously wants to stay here, so why can't we just go?"

Sneering at her, I felt my control snap. "Are you so much of a narrow minded bitch that that's the only insult you can come up with? No one asked for you opinion so why don't you just such the fuck up already!"

Scoffing at me, she said "You're such a-"

"A bitch?" I asked her. "Or do I whine to much? Or let me take a wild guess ladies and gentlemen! Am I a whiny bitch?"

Taking a step towards her, laughing, I told her, "Frankly? I couldn't care less what you think. I don't think anyone in here cares what you think besides your 'family' and that's because they are obligated to. The kings? I'm sure they are only putting up with you idiots to be polite."

"It's a shame you didn't just die when James got to you," she growled back at me.

Laughing maniacally, I asked her, "Oh sweetheart, is that the best you can do?"

"Who's ready for a history lesson?" I asked shouted at everyone around us. Slowly walking around the room, I started to retell the events that I faced while the Cullen's were in my life.

"Once upon a time, there was a stupid human named Isabella." Glancing at Edward, I said, "But for the sake of the story, let's call her the little lamb.

"Now you see, the little lamb didn't really know much about affection, friends, or even family. She knew only abandonment. She had recently moved to a new town, let's call the fucker Spoon Town, where she now lived with her father. Like any other teenage girl, she had to attend high school. She didn't give a flying fuck about making friends, she just needed to get this shit over with.

"So times goes on, and at this point she is aware of the stupid family you see over there," I said while gesturing towards the Cullen's. "She never talked to them, because on the first day of her class, she tried saying hi ro Edward once, and then he never showed up again. She heard a rumor that he was visiting family up north or some shit. Now I don't know about all you dead people, but when I visit family, it's normally my entire family coming with me too - just saying.

"Want to know what's weird though?" I asked them dramatically. "When he came back, he was all up on my ass! _Weird right_? So he basically kisses ass, and acts like he was never a dick to me. So I let it slide. He wants me to meet his family and get to know him. I get to know them and I slowly start to realize how weird they were. I started to realize how nonhuman they were. Are."

"Do you have any laws against letting your secret being discovered by humans?" I innocently asked Aro.

"Actually," he started, "that's our only law."

By now he, and his two brothers all had an expression of anger. And I could be wrong but I thought I saw another emotion cross Caius' face; concern maybe?

Nodding at him, I continued my story, wondering when I was going to be interrupted by one of the Cullen's.

It felt overdue ya know?

"Anyway, time went on and the little lamb made this horrifying decision to date the asshole. Time passes, I almost die from a strange group of vampires, and then it's time for her birthday."

Looking at Demetri, knowing I'd get a reaction from him, I grin up at him and say, "That was the _second_ time I was almost turned into a tasty snack."

I heard the growling start at the same time I saw his eyes turn pitch black, right before he turned his attention towards the family.

"You see," I continued sarcastically. "The little lamb didn't want a celebration. But I was being 'ungrateful' for not wanting to celebrate with the family. So I went through with it. And you'll never guess what happened!"

Looking at the ceiling and scrunching my face, I said, "Well I guess this was my fault."

"Anyway, I gave myself a paper cut," I finished.

"Now as human, I'd like to apologize I can't believe I made a mistake," I said sarcastically. "It's almost like I'm hundreds of years old and I should have more control than this ya know?"

Turning towards Jasper, he had a smile on his face.

Taking step towards him, I smirked at him. "Sorry you couldn't have a taste, I'm sure I taste so fuckin' delicious."

Sensing that Dimitri was about to attack, I caught was attention. "Wait, you can't attack him. It wasn't his fault."

Pointing towards Edward, I said, "He's the dumbass that tossed me towards a glass table and split my arm open. How _rude_ right? Someone could get really hurt!

"So imagine this," I hysterically laugh, "A human, stuck in the middle of the woods. She's in a house, _bleeding_ down her arm. She's _surrounded_ by vampires. One of them is her _singer_ for crying out loud! And now Jasper is out of control from all of these emotions, trying to get to me to much of my tasty blood. But it was never his fault."

Walking towards Edward, and seeing his discomfort, I gave him a big smile. "I mean, you set up this whole thing with your annoying sister didn't you?

"But wait!" I gasped dramatically. "Can't she see the future?" Looking towards her, I say, "Couldn't you have prevented that?"

Seeing Dimitri crouch, and hearing him growl louder, I laughed out loud.

"I mean seriously, with an empth in a room full of a bunch of thirsty vampires, one would have thought you _set that up_ to kill me!"

* * *

Clearly it's been a while! Thanks to those who are still hiding around - I can't wait to see what you guys think. Let me know what you hope happens, or what you think I should have Bella do next. Any thoughts and ideas are truly appreciated. If you hate it, that's cool too. I definitely appreciate criticism. As long as it's criticism, because if it's not, you're hate is not wanted. I'll try to keep a regular scheduale, but I'll see you guys next time. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

One minute, Demitri is in front of me, and suddenly he is in front of Edward grabbing him by the arm and throwing him across the room. Before I can even register what is happening, Edward is back on his feet charging at Demetri, starting a full on fight.

Crashing against each other, Edward tried to step aside as he was being charged, but Demetri was too quick, grabbing him by the neck and smacking his head into the ground. Trying to kick him off, Edward simply growled at him in frustration. Kicking against his stomach, he makes another attempt to escape, but Demetri just pushes against his harder, causing cracks to form under him. Growing at Edward even louder, he squeezed at his neck harder, causing Edward to whimper.

 _Pussy,_ I thought.

Not really worried about Demitri, because I know he will be able to take care of himself, I look towards Alice. A look of shock covers her face, yet she stood frozen. Assuming she was in a vision, I glance at Jasper, and seeing that he is watching me, I give my head a little nudge, silently asking him to come over here.

Realistically, I should have known it wouldn't be that easy, but I guess it was about time she spoke up again, wasn't it?

"Jazz, what are you doing!" screeched Rosalie

What does it look like he's doing?

"What do you think I'm doing?" he replied sarcastically as he continued to walk over to me. Taking his last few steps to get to me, he simply stuck his hands in his pockets, and lifted a brow, probably questioning the amusement that I was currently feeling.

"I was thinking the same thing," I giggled back at him.

"Why are you going to her!" she continued to yell at him.

"He's trying to get away from the stupid people," I snapped at her, "It's highly contagious. Fuck, you're so irritating. I'm sure if it wasn't for you're looks and the fact that you're an easy lay, not even Emmett would put up with you."

"You can't talk to me like that," she cried at me. Turning towards Emmett, she glared at him and started to bitch some more, "Are you really going to just let her say that about me?" When all he did was give her a confused look, she tried it again with Esme and Carslile.

"Is no one going to control her?" she complained to them. "She can't just be allowed to act like that with me!"

"Well I just did!" I snapped at her. "And guess what? I'm going to keep doing it, so quick complaining! That's all you're good at, it's a shame that no one really cares what you say. Do us all a favor and shut the fuck up already!"

"Bella!" Alice gasped at me. Guess she finished her vision, and by the looks of it, she didn't like what she saw. "You can't treat us like this! We are your family, why are you so angry?"

"Gee, Alice" I exclaimed at her. "It could be that you tried to kill me. Or how you were always forcing me into things I didn't want to do. Or that you tried to eat me. Or that you refuse to let me sleep. Or that you tried to KILL ME."

"You're acting like a child!" she snapped at me. "Jasper, why are you staying silent? I thought you liked respectable lady's. She's acting like a vile woman and we cannot have that! It's awful!"

Chuckling at her, I spat at her and said, "What would _you_ know about being a lady Alice? I just see a ten year old boy obsessed with his mother's wardrobe."

Laughing at the screech, I looked at Jasper, "And you slept with that?"

Shrugging at me, he chuckled at me replying "I wasn't planning on staying abstinent. I have needs, I was desperate." Shaking my head at him, I giggled at the stupidity of it all.

Quickly passing a glance back at Demitri to make sure he was alright, which he unsurprisingly was, I started to question Jasper about what was going to happen.

"Now I know that pixie-stick back there was all controlling and what not," I started, "but I _really_ need you to just focus and be straight with me. What the fuck is happening, and what should I do know. Am I just doomed and will die inevitably?"

"Well from what I gathered, Aro and his brothers obviously found out that you, a human, has found out about the secret," he started to explain. "Now normally, they just kill the human, so there's must be a reason for you being alive. Well, you know, besides being Demetri's mate I assume."

"Yeah, I'm still not sure how I feel about that," I muttered. Looking towards the two who were now just growling at each other I told Jasper, "I remember Dickward explaining all of that shit, and I don't know if I feel up for this again. So far he hasn't been annoying, so I guess it'll be fine."

Looking up at him, I take in his relaxed expression. "So are you still going to be acting like a little bitch?"

Giving me an astonished look, I giggled and explained to him, "Oh don't give me that look. I saw you take care of James. There's no way you're like the rest of the Cullen's."

Now chuckling at me, Jasper said, "I guess you aren't as stupid as you used to be." Laughing at my irritated expression, he outright laughed at me, "Come on, you know I'm right! You let Edward push you around. While I'm glad we both got our heads out of our asses, I'm never going to let you live that down."

Rolling my eyes at him, I simply said, "At least I'm not the old dude that was pushed around by tinker bell."

Smirking at each other, he punched my shoulder lightly, and asked in a high pitched voice, "So, like, are we best friends forever or what?"

Laughing at him, I shook my head, "You wish you were cool enough to be my friend."

Looking back at Demetri and the moron again, I feel my mood starting to slip again.

 _For fuck's sake man, take a hint,_ I thought. Seriously though, for someone so fucking old, he's acting like a child who lost his toy. Well, I'm probably not that far off to be completely honest.

"She's not yours, she's MINE!" I heard Edward growl.

"I'm not shit to you!" I snapped at him. Walking towards him, I felt all of my anger snap. "Last I checked, YOU abandoned me in the woods. Last I checked, YOU said I wasn't good enough for you. So why the fuck would you care about me now? That's not how love works! You don't just get to leave me, and then later decide that you want me back. So drop the bullshit and tell me what's really going on here!"

"If only you could see inside his mind, love," he spat in disgust. "He's imagining you in disrespectful ways, and you're mine!"

"I'm not a piece of meat you will be fighting over," I told him. "I am no one's. Especially not to you. Stop calling me your love! You don't love me, and you never did. So just drop it already."

"She belongs with me," growled Demitri, "You will not be taking her anywhere."

Shocked that he finally spoke, I ignored the weird feeling in my stomach. Weird flutters filled me, and I felt my face get hot. Feeling a warmth spread all over my body, my heart started to spead up. Ignoring the glance Demetri threw at me, I started to get worried. Am I getting sick? What the fuck?

In the midst of all my thoughts, I didn't notice Alice taking a few steps towards us, until I heard Jasper and Demetri growl. Next thing I knew, I was on the other side of the hall, right besides the three rulers behind Demetri. Jasper lightly besides us, I was a little annoyed that they just moved me so quickly without asking.

How rude.

Like seriously, there's no real threat around here guys.

"Bella, can you just tell them the truth already?" Alice sighed. "Just tell them how you love Edward so we can all go home. You're being dramatic about this whole ordeal and you're being a little-"

"Let me guess," I giggled. Winking towards Rosalie and Alice I said, "I'm being a _whiny bitch_?"

Stepping around Demetri, but still staying by his side, I started my rant.

"Don't think I forgot why this argument started Alice dear. You tried to kill me, but why I want to know is why?" I asked her. I paused, and sorted through my thoughts before I continued. Will this accomplish anything? Realistically?

"Actually, no. I _don't care._ Try it again, I dare you," I snapped at her.

Looking towards the kings, I tried getting some answers.

"I understand that I am here for your entertainment, but could we maybe continue this later?" I asked them. "I know I sound like a broken record, but I really do need some rest."

"I understand that Isabella," Aro started. "But these matters need to be attended and sorted out."

"Well can't you guys just lock them up for something?" I snapped at them. "I'm fuckin tired, and we all know a few hours are nothing to you. Go lock them up while I rest and we can continue this tomorrow."

"Normally," Marcu started, "we would attend to these matters immediately, but I guess we can make an exception due to you being kidnapped."

Looking up towards the ceiling, I raise my arms up and say, "There is a God! Finally, someone with some manners!" Looking at the other two, I sarcastically asked, "Is that okay? Or am I celebrating too soon?"

"That is true," mused Aro. "How about this - we give you the night to rest and you can get situated and comfortable. Then, tomorrow morning we continue this and settle it once and for all. The Cullen's, will of course, stay locked up until we figure out if they shall be punished for their crimes. Clearly, we are getting no where with all the arguing. Maybe once everyone calms down we can get somewhere instead of just arguments and fights.

"So what do you say?" he finished, glancing at his brothers.

"That's not a bad idea," agreed Caius. Smirking towards me he said, "Go ahead and follow Demetri, he will show you where you will be sleeping for the night."

Turning towards the Cullen's, he nodded at them, and said, "Jane."

Screams filled the room, and I stood there, staring in wonder at what I was seeing. Laying on the ground, looking like a bunch of vibrating idiots, the Cullen's seemed to be full of pain, crying out in misery.

"Jane," I repeated. The screams stopped, and she looked at me with a confused expression. I smiled at her, and said her name again, the screams of agony following behind.

Giggling at the scene before me, I started to tear up as a laughed the more I stared.

Giving me a concerned look, Demetri put his hand on my lower back, and asked me, "Are you alright Isabella?"

"She's like the clapping lights," I laughed. Tears streaming down my face, I explained to them, "you say her name and it either stops or it starts. It's voice activated."

Realizing how stupid I sounded, and how confused I just made myself, I started to sniffle, "I just want to go to sleep. Fucking vampires are so cruel, can't a human get some rest."

"I think it would be best to get Isabella to her sleeping arrangements now," said Caius. Looking at him with a grateful look, he looked at me with pity. "She seems to be losing her mind with the lack of sleep." Dick.

Snapping his fingers, Aro ordered Felix to take care of the Cullen's. Before I knew it, they -along with the rest of the guards- were no longer in the main room. All that were left were the three kings, Demetri and I.

"So am I going to what I assume is my permanent room?" I asked them warily. "Or is this where you guys say one thing, and then kill me?"

Chuckling at me, Aro answered, "You were correct. The room you will be sent to now will be your permanent living arrangements. As you can probably tell, since we had found that you are Demetris mate, I believe that he would like for you to be changed."

Sneering up at him, I told them, "What about what I think?" Glancing at Demetri before looking back, I continued, "No offense - actually fuck that - all of the offenses, you're acting no better than the Cullen's. Demetri and I haven't talked about anything. What gives you the right to just decide this?"

"We understand where you are coming from," Marcus started. "The reality is, thanks to my gift, I saw the bond that you both have formed within the past hour or so. No matter what you decide, you're stuck with each other, and that's that."

"So I can't do anything?" I questioned them, not really sold on the idea.

"Well, you could just stay in denial," Demetri started. "But I appreciate it if you wouldn't, as we would just both be in pain."

Is this the first time I'm actually talking to him? Why is my body reacting stupidly?

 _Maybe,_ I thought, _I'm allergic to him._

"So I'm just supposed to accept it," I told him sarcastically.

"You're supposed to act like the adult you claim to be," he pointed out. "This isn't just about you, it's about us. We will figure it out as we go, but for now you need rest."

Temporarily accepting the answer, I stepped towards Demetri, and held out my hand, "Hello. My name is Isabella. I'm a bitch. I'm annoying. I'm rude. I have the mentality of a 12 years old boy. I've faced many traumatic events, scaring me for life. You sure you wanna do this?"

Smirking at me, he chuckled and grasped my hand, yanking me towards him and placing a kiss on my neck right below my ear. "Bring it."

* * *

Hey I'm back, back again.

Guess who's back, tell a friend!

Sorry guys, but exams were brutal. I've been thinking of uploading once a week, what do you think?

On another note, what do you think? I'm still not sure where I'm going with this, but I'm still loving the bitchy, angry Bella. You?

-Liz


	5. Chapter 5

What made me think everything would be okay?

I'm human.

I'm the prey.

What if I was more patient? Rather than simply barging in and demanding explanations and mocking those who clearly have more power than me, I should have kept my mouth shut. Rather than acting like I didn't care at all, I should have told them how I felt. In life, we all need to realize that the world does not revolve around ourselves. There are consequences. There are outcomes to our decisions.

I'm fucked. That's what I am.

But really, who cares?

Maybe it's because I finally accepted that I might finally die. Did I annoy them that quickly? Was I so immature in their presence that they simply wished to get rid of me?

Now that I had all this time to think, I feel like I really evolved myself.

No longer am I that child who simply opens her mouth and complains about everything in sight. No longer will I simply curse at any obnoxious obstacle in my path. No longer will I act without thinking.

I complained that I am not treated like an adult. Well, maybe I should try acting like one.

I complained about every minor thing about me. Well, maybe I should change my environment and who I surround myself with.

Maybe I just complain too much. Is that it?

I just need to be more patient and tolerant of others.

Walking towards the door, I started banging on it.

"Hey!" I shouted out. "How much longer am I going to be trapped in here for! I've been waiting for hours and I'm bored!"

Well, I'm not perfect.

I smacked the door one last time before I grew frustrated and took a deep breath.

Looking behind me, I took in the room that they placed me in. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room with big windows on each side. To the right, I see a door that I assumed lead to the bathroom. Books lined the walls, but besides that, the room seemed to very bare.

I went towards the bed and decided to lay down again. When Dimitri brought me here earlier, I finally was able to get some sleep. Not really caring that he was inside the room with me, I immediately pulled back the covers and slept for a few hours. I'm assuming I got a decent amount of sleep because the sun was up, and I felt a bit better.

Basically, I was in a much better mood.

Ah, the joys of sleep.

Stretching my body along the bed, I took another deep breath.

What was I going to do? I am assuming that they would either kill or turn me. Which did they want?

Shit.

What do I want?

Thinking about it, I don't think that it would be that bad considered the pros and cons. On the bright side, I would be immortal. I would have all the time in the world to do whatever I wanted. I could prank people, bother people, heck who knows – I could have a change a heart and be a ray of sunshine spreading hope for those who need it.

I'll crap out rainbows.

A throw sprinkles everywhere.

Fuck. I'm bored.

You know, now that I think about it, I haven't even tried to walk out of this room. I just assumed the door was locked to make sure I wouldn't try and make a run for it.

Walking towards the door, I take a glance at the doorknob and realize it locks from the inside, and that this door is in fact _unlocked_.

I'm a dumbass.

Reaching out and slowly turning the handle, I take a step out the door and slowly glance around, checking to see if I am alone. Seeing no one around me, I grin and walk down the hallway.

I mean realistically, should I be leaving my safe bedroom to become a walking snack in this castle?

Maybe not.

But _who cares_?

Because I for sure don't.

Let's see what kind of trouble I can start.

.

.

.

Let's try this again shall we?

So... I'm back? Maybe, we will see.

Basically, a little update on where I have been:

\- I was busy with school

\- I was procrastinating

\- I didn't know where to go with this story, I just wanted a rude Bella

\- I was procrastinating pretty much

So, I want to ask YOU GUYS what you would like to see from this story if you even still want to see from this story. What you just read has been sitting in a saved document for months now, and decided I could publish this, for now, to see where you should think I can go with this. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! I have a few ideas but would be really interested to see what you guys think.

I'm sooooo sorry this took forever. I'm going to try my best to keep this regularly updated, or at the very least let you guys know what is up.

See you next time!

\- Liz


	6. Chapter 6

Walking down the hall, I take a glance around and take in my surroundings.

Long dark hallways, exactly what you'd think an evil lair would look like.

Maybe they will let me paint the walls with rainbows and shit, I thought.

Giggling, I walk down the hallway trying to figure out where to go. Not really finding anything, I start to wonder if anything interesting would happen.

More importantly, when was someone going to realize I left my room.

Pausing at the end of the corridor, I look to my right, noticing a small group of people coming my way.

Thinking of a way to make myself not known, I quickly get rid of that thought.

Your _human_ you moron, I thought to myself. They most likely have heard or smelt me already.

Knowing I won't be able to simply escape, I take a more reckless approach to my situation.

"Hello," I tell them.

Immediately, three heads snap towards the sound of my voice. The tallest man, Felix I think, narrows his eyes at me in suspicion.

"What are you doing out of your room?" he asks me. Taking a glance behind me realizing that I am in fact all alone, he asks me who brought me out.

Giving them a confused look, I ask them, "The door wasn't locked. Was I supposed to stay in?" Looking at the other two behind them and seeing the looks of disbelief in their faces, I assume that I was in fact, supposed to stay in my room.

"You're literally surrounding be people who can easily snap your neck," possible Felix starts to say with a glare on his face," and you decide to wander around all alone?"

Grinning, I stick my hand out to him, "Hi. I'm Bella."

Looking down at my hand, he simply snorts and says, "Felix."

Although I was satisfied that I was correct in my assumption for his name, I rolled my eyes at him, and muttered, _rude_ , before walking past them, heading to who knows where.

"Well if you don't mind," I say as I start to walk from the group, "I am going to figure out where to go from here. I'm sure that I'm supposed to be somewhere and simply sitting in that bed will get us nowhere."

Walking backgrounds, I give them a wink and a salute, before swiftly spinning to walk away.

And I would have looked so fucking _cool_ if I didn't run into a wall. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath before turning back around.

"I meant to do that," I said. Looking towards them, I see Felix smirking and the others laughing.

Frowning at them, I was confused. "Okay cool, the little human ran into a wall, fuck off and quit laughing." Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, as they all just started laughing.

Wait, a minute.

There shouldn't be a wall there, I was going through a fuckin hallway. Slowly turning back around, I see what I _thought_ was a wall. It was a sweater. Well, a person, I guess. My person?

Looking up, I see Demetri staring down at me. Staring.

And staring.

And staring.

Fuck, I think I am in trouble. Let's play this cool. Felix was right, I'm a walking meal to these people, what was I thinking?

I was thinking I was tough shit, that's what I was thinking.

Okay, I must play it cool.

Don't be stupid.

Grinning up at him, I said, "Hey, I was just looking for you!"

He didn't look amused. Still staring me, all he did was lift an eyebrow while asking, "Really now?"

"Yes, clearly," I replied, "and now that I found you, let's get going."

Walking around him, I started walking down the hallway once again. I should have known that it wasn't that easy. Quickly, he got a hold of my arm and pulled me in front of him again. Hearing snickering behind me, I looked back towards Felix. Frowning at them, I gave them the finger.

"You could have told me he was their dipshit," I hissed at him.

"Don't get mad at him," Dimitri mumbled from behind me. "You're supposed to be in the room where I left you. Not roaming around the castle."

"Technically," I said turning back at him, "I wasn't told to do anything. Clearly based on my past choices, I don't make good ones. You can't fault me at that. So, if you'll excuse me, I will just be on my way now."

Giving him a nod, I made my way around him only to be stopped _again_. Now glaring at him, I bit out, "What?"

Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Raising an eyebrow was one thing. Now though, now he's glaring at me. Taking a deep breath, mainly to calm myself down, I spread my arms out and put a smile on my face.

"Can I help you, kind sir?"

Cleary I just need to shut up. He seems to be getting more annoyed by the minute.

I think that I need to remember that messing with the vegetarians was one thing, but this dude looks like he means business. Am I his business?

I'll think about that later. For now, I need to figure out what is going on, what is happening to me, and what I am supposed to be doing. I assume we still need to figure out what is going to happen with Cullen, and unfortunately, I need to be there for that.

Looking up at him, I start to realize that I should be nicer to him. I mean, I guess I am spending the rest of my life with him. I really shouldn't be starting off on the wrong foot here. _Especially_ if I am going to be turned because then that means I'll be dealing with a lifetime of misery.

Plus, he is cute.

Can't have him mad at me now, can I?

Taking another breath, I look down. I hate apologizing, but I guess we can start there.

"Ok look," I started. I scratched at my chin before looking up at him, continuing, "I'm sorry that you left the door unlocked, therefore, easily allowing me to walk out of the room. BUT, what if someone just walked in and started to snack on me? Clearly, that's on you, not me."

The glare was back.

"I am sorry that Felix back there," I pointed behind me, "did not think it was a wise idea to stop me before I went on my way. I mean come on, I'm a walking chicken nugget here and he thought 'she'll be fine' and was just going to let me go? Clearly, you need to train your guards here better, because I do not feel safe here. Like at all."

Thinking of all the guards, I started to wonder out loud, "Actually, I feel like you would have assigned someone to keep an eye on my room. You would think that being your mate and all, you would make sure that I was safe at all times until I was a sparkly popsicle stick."

Looking up at him, I saw his mouth twitch and I was quick to point it out. "Smile, dude," I said. "For all we know, once we go back to the meeting I might die and then you'll be alone again."

The glare was back. This is not something I should easily be bringing out of him.

"Sorry, that went too far. But honestly, this is all on you guys. Shouldn't there be security or something?"

"Or something," he said, glaring at Felix. "You were supposed to be keeping watch and making sure she didn't get in danger. Walking alone on the hallways are not keeping an eye out."

"Look," Felix started to argue back, "It is not my fault your mate decided to leave the room and wander around. And technically, we were here with her, so really all is good. If you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at her. She should know to be careful since Cullen seems to want to take her back home."

Giggling at them, I said, "No, he is too stupid to figure out how to get me."

"Plus," I said while winking up at Demetri, "I have this guy here making sure nothing will happen to me, right?"

Snorting, he just looked at me before walking towards the end of the hallway. Assuming I was to follow him, I quickly caught up before waving goodbye to Felix and the others. Quickly, we fell into sync, our footsteps echoing through the castle. Maybe it had to do with this mate nonsense?

"So, being your mate," I started, "What does this mean exactly?"

"For now, it means I will be looking after you," he started to explain. "It means that until we get some time to really talk things through, we will stick by each other's side. Mainly to make sure you don't get hurt of course, but for you to figure out if you are alright with this."

We stopped in front of a familiar door. Realizing we were at the entrance to the main room, I stopped him from opening the door.

"Yeah, I get that, sort of at least," I responded. Chewing on my lip, I looked down, wondering how to ask him. Feeling his hand on my cheek, he pulled my face up to stare at him.

"Come on, you haven't been scared before," he said. "Go ahead and just ask."

"Will you make sure they don't take me from here? Because I can't go back to them, I'd rather die."

Grinning at me, he nodded his head, saying, "Don't worry, you won't be leaving this castle. I'll make sure your safe and we will get everything sorted out."

Feeling the tension leave my body, I realized that I could trust this man. At least, for now, that is.

Giving him a little smile, I asked, "And then we can talk about this mate crap later right? Because I don't know how I feel about not understand why my stupid heartbeat goes fuckin crazy whenever you look at me. I can't be a badass bitch if you can control me with a smile. It's not cool."

Hearing his laughter, I grin wider at him while he responds, "Sure, we can talk about that later."

Looking towards the door I can hear screaming going on. Knowing full well they probably are arguing about me, I take a deep breath.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll be there the full time, making sure nothing will happen to you."

Looking down at me, he said one last thing before opening the door.

"Try not to let your mouth run this time."

* * *

Guess who's back?

I finished school guys! I graduated with my BA and now have a lot more free time to waste on this story. I started working on a Harry Potter one too, but I will still be putting focus back onto this guy.

What do you think of the chapter? I will try to update once a week, but since I have no idea where I am going with this story, it's up to you to let me know what you want to see!

See you guys next time!

-Liz


End file.
